The Wolves of the North
by Icestorm of the north
Summary: This is a story that starts out about two wolves, a male and a female, who move from their first home to a different place. It goes from these two to their pup who soon comes later on in the book.


The Wolves of the North

Chapter 1

Scrambling up the rock face, he finally made it to the top. The large mountains were a trait to the Snowtribe. He stopped to catch his breath and looked over the cliff-side to see where his companion was. She finally made it to the top and looked at him in the eyes.

"Is there a reason we're going to the Snowtribe from Flametribe?" she asked looking around at all the snow-covered mountains.

"To live there. I've heard their leader makes any wolf a Middle Ranking wolf. We were Low Ranking wolves back in Flametribe."

"I was happy being a Low Ranking wolf," she retorted. "Everyone left me alone and I was fond of that."

"But we didn't get to compete in any contests. The only contests we were allowed to compete in were the fire ones when most wolves get burned and die."

"So." She snorted and walked on. The male wolf ran after her.

"But Lilax, if we join Snowtribe then we can compete in contests!"

Lilax stopped. "Let's keep going. Trent, you're not very persuasive. We're almost there so we might as well as keep going."

Trent looked at Lilax. Then they started walking toward Snowtribe camp. "So, what are we going to name our pup?"

"Pup!" Lilax stopped and Trent bumped into her. "I never said I was having a pup. I also never said we were having a son or daughter either."

"But you did say you wanted a son or daughter." Trent added in.

Lilax sighed. "I have a name for a boy already. I love the name Sivent."

"What does it mean?"

"What do _you_ mean?"

"Well, Lilax means Lilies of the water." Trent made a paw print in the ground while talking.

"And Trent means Tracks of the north." Lilax looked at Trent. "Sivent means Savor of time or King of the kill."

Trent looked up at her. "That's quite interesting."

"Let's keep going." Lilax looked forward again and walked on. Trent followed in his normal pace.

They soon made it to the hill. Lilax looked down at the dens of the Snowtribe wolves. Snowtribe was so much different from the five other tribes/ Lilax had always wondered how the wolves of Snowtribe lived, isolated from the other five tribes.

"Wow!" Trent looked on is awe. "I've never seen anything like this."

"It's so much different from Flametribe-"

"Flowertribe, Watertribe, Cloudtribe, and Woodtribe!"

"Let's go." Lilax jumped to her feet and raced down the large hill into Snowtribe camp. Trent raced after her.

"Whose there?" Someone asked. Lilax and Trent stopped.

"The name's Lilax and this is my companion, Trent." Lilax barked.

"Flametribe names?" The wolf asked.

"Well, you can say that." Trent popped into the conversation.

"What do you mean by that?" The large brown wolf walked out of the bushes. Lilax and Trent looked.

"Well, you're quite large is a start." Trent looked at him.

"And you're quite small to be wolves of Snowtribe." The wolf looked down at them.

"Size doesn't matter." Lilax snorted. "I'm pretty sure not all wolves in Snowtribe are big like you."

"And who says they aren't." He retorted back. "Come with me, let's see what our Alfa male thinks of you."

Trent bent over to whisper in Lilax's ear. "I thought it was always the Alfa female who answered to trespasser."

"Snowtribe isn't like the other tribes and no tribe is alike anyhow." Lilax whispered back. They both followed the large brown wolf.

"So, where are you both from?" The brown wolf asked.

"May we know your name?" Lilax asked trying to not sound rude for asking for this wolf's name.

"The name's Chaz. Now, answer my question." Chaz didn't look back at them, but kept walking.

"What was your question again?" Trent asked. Chaz stopped and Trent ran into him.

"Don't you have a brain for remembering stuff?" Chaz asked annoyed.

"He has a brain!" Lilax retorted. "That's the only reason I became his companion."

Chaz sighed and shook his head. "Where are you both from?" He started walking again once he repeated his question.

Trent and Lilax started walking again also. "We're from Flametribe." Lilax replied calmly.

"Left because we didn't want to be Low Ranking wolves anymore." Trent added. Lilax shot him a glare.

"Yes, I've heard about wolves leaving the five other tribes because of their rank." Chaz replied. "It's very common for a wolf to want a higher ranking. I had once been a wolf in Woodtribe, got exiled for no good reason. I came to Snowtribe is hopes of being a better wolf here and look at me now. I would have never became a guard to a tribe if I hadn't come here."

Lilax looked at Trent with wide eyes. Trent nodded and walked on. Lilax looked back to the front in time to dodge a tree.

"Be careful of the trees around here. You never want to take your eyes from the front or you might run into a tree." Chaz didn't look at them again. They now understood, so he didn't run into a tree while looking at them.

They finally came up to a large den that seemed to glow from the inside. Lilax and Trent looked at it in awe. They were never allowed to come close to the Alfas' den when they were in Flametribe because they were Low Ranking.

"This is the Alfas' den. Now, follow me." Chaz walked into the den.

"What do you want, Chaz?" Zolene, Alfa female, asked as Chaz entered with Lilax and Trent.

"I came to see Striker." Chaz dipped his head to Zolene.

Zolene shook her head. "I'm afraid he went out to see the contest. Zen was starting the contests today."

"Really, I didn't know." Chaz looked at her. "I think I know whose going to be the next contest master once Zen retires."

"Who?" Zolene looked at him, but she was really looking beyond him at Lilax and Trent.

"Oh young Josh for sure. He's at every game and keeps telling Zen he can't wait till he's old enough to compete." Chaz.

"Now, whose that?" She was now looking on beyond him, well, showing him she was.

"Oh these are two wolves who want to join Snowtribe." Chaz held his head up high.

Zolene shook her head in laughter. "So, where are these two from?"

"Flametribe. They left 'cause they didn't like being a Low Ranking wolf. You know what happened to me. I got exiled for no reason then came here."

"That's not like what they did." Zolene pointed out. "They left 'cause they choose to. I couldn't possibly take in any more wolves to the tribe." Lilax and Trent looked down. All there traveling was a waste. "But for how long it took you just to get here, I couldn't possibly turn you both down. No one from Flametribe or Flowertribe get here 'cause of the large mountains right there, but you both made it through."

"Um, thank you." Lilax didn't know what else to say.

"Uh, thanks." Trent looked happily over at Chaz who smiled right back.

"What are you saying?" Trent picked up some of the twigs in the corner of the old den.

"I think a pup would be nice to add to the family." Lilax placed a bit of moss on top of a pile of twigs and bracken near the left side of the den. "I don't think out family is complete without at least one pup."

"You really think?" Trent placed the twigs down beside the first batch of twigs.

"Of course." She placed some moss on top of the twigs. "Now, lets' get to bed. From cleaning this den out to getting everything together tires you out."

"Ya." Trent agreed. The both lied down on the bed and fell asleep side-by-side in the warm, fire-toasted den.

Lilax opened one eye and looked over at Trent, this was her dream and just her dream, to have a family.


End file.
